catherinefandomcom-20200223-history
Confessionals
Confessionals are located at the end of each of the Landings during the Nightmare Stages. Sitting in these is the only way to move forward to the next stage. In it, a Mysterious Voice comments on Vincent's progress, and asks a single question. While some confessional questions are usually awkward or embarrassing, others are very philosophical and contemplative, forcing the player to question their own morals. Every question is subjective and lacking a right/wrong answer. After answering a question, the player's answer is submitted to an online repository and the player can see the data of how other players answered. Though there is little to do in the confessional itself, Vincent can speak to the Mysterious Voice before sitting down, which gets you more and more irritated responses as the stages go on. There is also a painting behind Vincent that changes on each Stage: *Stage 2: Vincent crucified on a female symbol (♀). *Stage 3: A sheep falling before the crucified Vincent. *Stage 4: 3 sheep falling before the crucified Vincent. *Stage 5: 5 sheep falling before the crucified Vincent. *Stage 6: 7 sheep falling before the crucified Vincent. *Stage 7: 9 sheep falling before the crucified Vincent. *Stage 9: 11 sheep falling before the crucified Vincent. Below is a list of all the confessional questions that are asked during each stage, and whether they lean towards Law or Chaos. Note that certain questions seem to appear in multiple stages: this is still being investigated. Prison of Despair: Stage 2 Torture Chamber: Stage 3 Inquisition: Stage 4 Quadrangle: Stage 5 Clock Tower: Stage 6 Spiral Corridor: Stage 7 The Empireo: Stage 9: Questions To Freedom When you reach the Empireo, the Confessionals work differently. Vincent's Karma meter is locked in, but you will now be given "questions to freedom" that are even more important, as your responses will determine the ending. This is laid out much more simply in the chart on the "Endings" page. The information below is just for those interested in the mechanics of when/how each question is presented. '- Question 1: Are you prepared to risk your life to get back together with a former lover? (Of course!/Maybe not everything...)' (Note: Your answer to this question does not influence the ending or any of the questions following.) '- Question 2: Do you wish for a peaceful life? (Yes/No)' '- Question 3: Do you wish for the excitement of Chaos? (Yes/No)' '- Question 4: 'This question will vary based on your Karma meter and/or your answers to Questions # 2 and 3. Listed below are all of the combinations and the resulting question(s) you will be asked. For a walkthrough of the answers to Question(s) #4 please see the chart on the "Endings" page, listed under "Stage 9-4 Answer". * Karma Meter = Heavily Order or In the Middle, Question 2 = No, Question 3 = Yes ' - Question 4: Do you still have any longing for peace? (No/Yes)' * 'Karma Meter = Heavily Chaos or In the Middle, Question 2 = Yes, Question 3 = No ' - Question 4: Do you still have any longing for chaos? (No/Yes) * Karma Meter = Heavily Order, Question 2 = Yes, Question 3 = No ' - Question 4: Are you prepared to live the rest of your life in the peace that you wished for? (I'm ready/Not really)' * Karma Meter = Heavily Chaos, Question 2 = No, Question 3 = Yes ' - Question 4: Are you prepared to live the rest of your life in the excitement that you wished for? (Yes/No)' * Karma Meter = Any, Question 2 = Yes, Question 3 = Yes ' - Question 4: Which of these do you truly wish for? (Peaceful days/Chaotic excitement)' * Karma Meter = Any, Question 2 = No, Question 3 = No ' - Question 4 (part 1): If "the truth" causes you to be alone, would you still search for it? (Yes/No) '(Note: If you answer "No" to this question, you will be asked an additional question. See below.) '' - ''Question 4 (part 2): Which of these do you truly wish for? (Peaceful days/Chaotic excitement) Category:Nightmare Category:Walkthrough